Spark gap arrangements are in widespread use. One embodiment is a triggerable spark gap, which is also referred to as a trigger spark gap. A trigger spark gap generally has at least two main electrodes and a trigger electrode. For example, the electrodes are arranged in a gas-filled space. By applying a corresponding trigger voltage to the trigger electrode, a spark gap is struck between the trigger electrode and one of the main electrodes. For example, in this case an ionized gap is produced in the gas-filled space, via which gap a current flows between the trigger electrode and one main electrode. By virtue of the striking by means of the trigger electrode, a further conductive channel is then formed between the two main electrodes, which enables a current flow between the main electrodes.
Such triggerable spark gaps can be used as surge arrestors, for example. Another possible use consists in the targeted connection of high voltage, for example.
In conventional triggerable spark gaps, connection between the main electrodes is initiated directly by means of the application of the trigger pulse to the trigger electrode.
A typical delay time for a gas-filled trigger spark gap can be in the region of less than 1 μs. The delay time is in this case dependent on the level of the generator voltage at the main electrodes in relation to its self-breakdown voltage, SBV for short. The lower the generator voltage is, the longer the delay time will be. This is furthermore also dependent on the level of the trigger voltage. The lower the trigger voltage is, the longer the delay time. By matching the abovementioned variables, the delay time can be set to a certain degree.